powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:A Living Person/4th Character Sheet
Name:Tikhaya Melodii Alias:ANS-216,Snow Fairy,White Flower Archtypes:Fragile Flower,Shrinking Violet,All-Loving Heroine,Moe,Badass Adorable. Birthday:December 25 Species:Human (Modified) Hobbies:Reading,Flower Picking,Strolling,Sightseeing,Helping. Values:Her Life,Shisei Yugami,Her Diary,Her Memories. Mottos:"Life is truely beautiful." Quotes:"I want to live this moment...of pure joy." "Please,don't throw it all away." "I know you've made mistakes,but that's just you living isn't it? "Yes....YES it was worth it." Likes:Happy moments,Hugs,Family and Friends,Snow. Dislike:Tragedy,Sensless Destruction. Alignment:Neutral Good Abilities:Absorbing Replication,Enhanced Power Replication,Foreign Material Manipulation(Normal)/Reality Warping (Awakened) Favored Sub-Abilities: *Magic:For diversity and simplicity. *Absolute Attack:She really doesn't wanna miss. *Flawless Restoration:For those she hold dear. *Meta Summoning:New friends to have. *Dream Manipulation:For good children to sleep with. *Power Negation:To make things more easier for peaceful solutions. *Absolute Defense:She likes to be protected. *Bullet Projection:Comes with the spells and she loves fireworks and lightshows. *Telekinesis;Usually to hold or move objects for her. Background: During a massive outspread war in the past on Earth,many factions participating were growing desprate. They soon turned to supernatural expirimentation,whether it be volenteers,homeless,or orphans. Tikhaya was one of those orphans forcefully taken into this as a test subject and soon success,the 216th in fact. During her days in a research lab,she almost always remained optimistic,thinking things will turn out better,that the pain will end,that there is a good reason for this,and she even kept a diary. It lasted,until she passed and was deployed to the front. There she was a witness to many horrors of war,murder,torture,gruesome deaths,rapes,all of it and it just kept piling onto her until she just locked up as a defense mechanism, acting not too different from a machine taking orders. It wasn't long till the war ended though, a couple months and soon a peaceful treaty from all sides and as accomidation for those who participated in the expirements,they were given funding and a designated home. While there were some good parts in having a home,it was not as great as it could've been. Tikhaya was ostrisized from the town with reasons varying from her origins to her abilities and more so. Dealing with bullies and hateful kids on a daily basis,surprisingly,didn't affect her as one would think. She would always have a smile,say positive aspects of such actions no matter how little,and seemingly always cheerful,one would expect it to be a Stepford Smile. This all continued until Tikhaya met a certain Shisei Yugami. When she met Shisei all she gave him was one weaponized cuteness in a smile...and it all snow balled from there. She always was with him or at the very least supported him some indirect manner in almost all of their journeys after their initial meeting and process of mellowing to each other (mostly on Shisei's part.). This trainline of events led them to form a unbreakable bond not only between each other but others both known and yet to meet and leading to Tikhaya's Awakening to a Ascended being. General Information (Personality,Attitude,Lifestyle,Combat Info,Etc.): Personality: A person that always will and forever smile. Always a cheerful fellow and looking things with a bright light in them, going as far as to be considered a Purity Sue to some. It is best stated, she acts like a selfless child. Never backing down from helping ANYONE or even anything,always going out of her way,even if it's important,if it means saving someone the trouble. Not to mention,she is quite honest and understanding,willing to give mercy for those she believes that can be redeemed and is reluctant on killing others,even if it is an effective method,never holding that much of a vengeful grudge either. A child waving a light in a dim world is not a off comparison. Though she is not without her....problems. As stated before, she locks up in traumatic events,leading her to act emotionless and as a effective killing machine,protecting only those she has instinctual care for (i.e her friends and family.) to which after she reverts to normal,doesn't have memories of the event or at least doesn't have all of the info. She also has recently developed a cold facade/personality,most likely another way to cope with the hells of war and combat. Despite the flaws Tikhaya still remains a saint among humanity,and a major player in keeping Shisei's own morality in check among other individuals. A forgiving,gentle,and all in all The Heart of many groups,Tikhaya does nothing out of ulterior motives and favors. A person really Too Good for this Sinful Earth. Attitude: Generally generous and playful to the common person,and a person with high hopes of another's character. A person completely social and willing to listen to any and all one has to say. Though if one wants to delve in more than the face of a naive child,one would find that she,for a better word,scared. Scared of losing those she consider friends and family and scared of being osrisized and hated for who she is,and yet she still tries to think everything has a chance of getting better,still gripping all things she hold dear tightly. Moving along, She genuinely can't understand Social Darwinists,on how they can only consider power and push away people from understanding them,same can be said for Omnicidal Maniacs and Straw Nihilists. Lifestyle: Tikhaya's way of living can be summed up generally easy. Go outside in the world,learn and sightsee as much as you can,get in fights because you want to help someone,and maybe gain friends while doing all that. While she has Godlike abilities,moreso if Awakened,she makes completely little use of it,not because "Power is bad" or "It's too easy.",but because she doesn't want to be considered different. Overall opinion always had some control of her methods,of course these are overrided in dangerous situations,but in normal states,she is very reluctant to use it,because it's normal for people to be scared of those different and/or stronger than them. She is person that wants to be judged the same way everyone else is,like any child. Though with the recent set of opinions,she has been much more open with her powers and seemingly loving it in flaunting her powers to others amusement and benifit. Oustside of that though,she can be called a child adventurer. Always curious and willing to get herself interested or learning new things,she is never the one to stay still too often,usually onto something that is more important to her. A child at heart,even in her lifestyle. Combat Style: Tikhaya is....very limited in terms of normal combat if she ever tries strictly that. The most she has is normal training in firearms and above-average in both Single-Sword and Spear capabilities. Though that is not to say she is horrible in such close and physical fighting situations,it's just that she doesn't have much to go for her. Sure she can go to normal experts of swordsman and polearmers,but those classed of Aria,Shisei,and Aegis for examples? It's very improbable for her victory. Though it's to be noted she is still practicing and that with her modifications and abilties,she'll be a master in little time. As a magical and supernatural opponent however,she is unmatched by even the greatest. With so much varying ways to end a fight instantaneously and effectively,it's best if one doesn't fight her in this matter. Instantanous spells with no aria or incantations,no charge up times for even the most destructive attacks,and able to manipulate other-worldly materials to name only a few. Not to mention her being able to absorb and replicate a augmented version of whatever she wishes. There seems to be no limit in this department of combat. In her Awakened state however she goes above and beyond her normal capacity,becomeing a God in how the world works and easily rewriting it,only being matched by those like a Full Power Shisei and Aegis with Restraint 0. It is noted however,that she can hold this state for a limited time,30 minutes and to a hour if she wants to strain it. Any longer and she'll be forced to Ascend,a event where a Awakened being has to make home in a more abstract plane,unable to interact without reverting to her normal,physical form as a avatar,not unlike sleeping in a dream. Weapons: *''Gungnir (True):A gift from a unknown indivdual/group,Tikhaya is fully able to use it properly with all of it's benefits included. It is unknown why on that matter as well. *''Diablo:The Vengeful Demon:''A european blade that is able to instantly kill any that touches it,erasing spells,decomposing armor,and shtattering barriers,due to being crafted from the flesh and bones of a Primordial demon. *''Claíomh Solais:The Shining Tool:Despite it's legend being a sword,it here takes form of a pendant, taking shape of almost any the user wishes from the galaxy contained within it,unable to be stopped by or destroyed against anything,whether it be physical,spritual,conceptual,or even metaphysical. *''Seal of Solomon:The White Blessing'':A Star Cluster taken in a contained physical form of a armored dress and a ring,due to it being clusters of stars taken shape,it is nigh-impossible for even gods to destroy,leaving the owner invincible to all forms of damage,and even has a passive effect of reducing a attack to 0.001% of it's original value. Artes: *'Kavacha':With her other worldly materials a absolute barrier is formed.(Absolute Defense) *'Carnival Fun':A spell in which a rain of white phosphorus and other inflamed materials are sent down.(Bullet Hell) *'Perfect Copy':Able to perfectly mimic a ability or attack.(Ability Learning) *'Direct Contact':Taking a selected Foreign Material and equips it to herself for it's effect.(Power Via Objects) *'Linked Aria':Tikhaya uses multiple spells at once. *'String Cut':Tikhaya cuts the relations between two things,regardless of what they are.(Severing) Artes(Awakened): *'Nursery Rhyme':Tikhaya says a aria,and the whole world is her own.(Personal Reality) *'Return':Tikhaya reverts all to it's to a previous state of her liking.(Absolute Restoration) *'Reversed System':Tikhaya reverses the laws of how which things work.(Causality Reversal) *'Personal Space':Tikhaya reverts to her own void to not be in contact with anything unwanted.(Omnilock) *'Tumbling Down':Tikhaya causes the systimatic destruction of everything at every point in time.(Total Event Collapse) *'Undeniable Request':Tikhaya reworks the structure of reality for a demand of hers to come into effect.(Absolute Command) Awakening: A Awakening is akin to that of one opening their eyes to the truth or growing up,so to speak. Seeing reality behind all the add-ons and laws made by time and humanity,like waking up from a dream or dillusion. Thus leading to the Awakened gaining exponential growth in power and pretty much the ability to change reality. It is unknown how exactly how to have such event occur as it seems both easy and difficult at the same time. Tikhaya's case, she gained it with the basic of it being related to her internal conflict of "continuing her childish life or discarding it for another" and her stance of "still being kind and merciful or taking a ruthless cold role.".Throwing it all of that turmoil for the sake of herself and that of her friends,not caring for her beliefs or any other at the time. Artificial Nephilim Servant (ANS) The project Tikhaya and many others took participation in. It was a process to make a super soldier with both the continueous potential to learn,evolve,and grow stronger and supernatural abilities. With over 1 million people to tinker with,the researchers had many to tries to perfect their goals. Many survivors of this project both scientest and test subject stated that the project was brutal and scarring both physically and psychological,sending a good amount into suicide or insanity. Though it was a major success,when a ANS was deployed,it usually meant a battle won. Though replaced with the more civilian friendly ESPER project,the history behind this was unsettling.Effects had on the body were,Cease of Aging,Celluar Degeneration,Photographic Memory,and Death among others. Apantasi A organization under wraps of the public,these are the top of the top in Aliter City after contact with Orbis Memoria. A secret joint working between the two in the advancement of technology and life to those willing to take it. They are composed with both researchers and soldiers with hyper-advanced technology,they are both intelligence and brawn in one package. With alot of prototype technology and high-class projects in both development and production,little to no information is to be leaked at all at any times, Until it is decided that the world is ready. Ethreal Ability:Energetic Bio-Tech A mark in the final singularity of organic and technology. Ethreals are beings of pure energy in a shaped form,with the mind of either an AI or a uploaded human being,volintary of course. They are able to fully manipulate a certain amount of energy,mainly due this still being in the development stage,but they do hold enough power to that of a Tsar Nuke or more and cannot be killed. Mobile Fortress A...special project in development and construction underground to prevent any eyes to see. It is the harbinger in massive weaponry and it is unknown on it's current specs and firepower. All that is known is that the world is in a rude awakening with this. Relationships: Isycho Alveria Abilities:Thermal Manipulation and Ability Transcendence A fellow ANS subject and a soldier in the same squad, Isycho is one of the few from the National Dismantlment War that Tikhaya keeps in touch with constantly. They bonded over the years in captivity and on the field during the war,not to mention Alveria was the one to comfort Tikhaya during the latters more troubling times. They keep in contact with letters and emails. ' ' Shisei Yugami Abilities:Meta Probability Manipulation/Personal Probability Manipulation The first friend and familial figure Tikhaya ever had. A person whom she continueously looks up to,with the male's changrin and ever so follows on his adventures when the chance is had.To Tikhaya's unawareness however,She plays a major role in keeping Shisei's morality in check,and that he does things for her happiness,god knows if she winds up dead. They live together in the same house,except unlike Gladius,Tikhaya does chores and earns her pay. Aria Pyrale Ability:Unrestricted Murdering/Origin Manipulation The relationship between Aria and Tikhaya can be summed up in that of a "Big Sister and Little Sister" Dynamic. Except the former seems to spoil the latter as much as the former can. Passing by the humor, Aria takes being a Big Sister Figure very seriously on many occasions. Giving tips on life and helping in whatever way she can to the younger naive "sister". It's an awkward yet heartwarming type of bonding. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet